star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Anatta
"Great party eh? Good wine, good music. I could almost believe I was back home!" Anatta is a Toydarian information broker, mostly under the employ of the major Hutt crimelord, Nem'ro. Initially appearing to be just yet another eccentric guest at Duke Piddock's private party on Geonosis, he candidly revealed his aims to acquire information for his boss and to pick up on any gossip that might be of use to him. His connections and knowledge proved very useful to the Party, providing an alternate avenue to taking down their own quarry, Teemo. Background Unknown, though at some point he entered the service of Nem'ro the Hutt as one of his primary intelligence sources. Involvement "Information always has a price my friend." - to K'ruhk His only involvement so far has been at the Party thrown by the Geonosian Duke Piddock. He was seen as soon as they entered, being one of the few guests bar the Duke himself who actively mingled and wandered around the room. He was mentioned in conversation by Wex Vio, who revealed his allegiances before quickly quieting himself in his drunken state. The Intelligencia After he had engaged most of the other attendees, and witnessing Whitefang's ejection from the event, he then sidled on up to the bar next to the remainder of the Party. Unlike the rest of the people they had spoken to, he had no qualms about revealing his objectives, stating that while he enjoyed just attending parties, he was here to learn information and gossip that could be of use to him - in particular any that he might pass on to his favourite customer Nem'ro. He asked them what their business was at the Party, though K'ruhk quickly changed the subject back to his own adventures. Asking if he had heard anything good or worthwhile, the Toydarian ushered him, Nox and Hikaru to one of the private rooms to discuss matters away from the ears of others. His demeanour shifting to one more business-like than before, they discussed a few matters, eventually paying Anatta 60 credits for some information about Teemo's relationship to Nem'ro the Hutt if any. Revealing that he was from a minor branch of Nem'ro's clan, which was news to the Party, he said that he has grown very ambitious in recent times and so was at risk of drawing the ire of the other Hutts for not paying his dues. When they asked what might happen should such a nuisance be removed from the picture, he urged caution. Though there was no love lost between the clan-mates, and Hutts are not exactly sentimental creatures, they are fiercely protective against outside influence. To slay a Hutt that was in good standing would likely incur the wrath of their entire clan. If they could prove that this Hutt was actively moving or undercutting others, they would likely look the other way, happy that a rival and potential threat had been dealt with. Thanking him for his information, K'ruhk and Nox said they would likely seek him out later, to which he nodded and left the private room. The After-Party Long after the party had ended, and the group returned to the ''Krayt Fang ''confer with Ota, they revealed the information Anatta had provided them. As this opened up an avenue of attack against Teemo they didn't previously consider, their Bothan ally grew excited and suggested that at the very least this provided a chance to prevent the wrath of the Hutt Cartel should they slay Teemo themselves. To this end they decided that it would be best to get some method of contacting Anatta or filling him in on their plans, and so planned to seek him out after they slept. Category:NPC Category:Toydarian Category:Information Broker